Star Wars: Legacy of the Force The Beginning of
by The Fallen Out
Summary: The SkywalkerSolo family are finally at peace the Solo children are now Masters and young Skywalker is now an apprentice. But a shocking revelation, and a few steps are all it takes to change everything. AU


Legacy of the Force: 

Beginning of Darkness

**Dramatis Persona**

Allana Djo; Heir to Hapan Throne (female Human)

Alema Rar; Dark Jedi (female Twi'lek)

Anakin Skywalker; Force Ghost (male Human)

Anakin Solo; Jedi Master (male Human)

Ben Skywalker; Jedi Apprentice (male Human)

C-3PO; Protocol Droid (masculine personality)

Cal Omas; Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance (male human)

Cilghal; Jedi Master (female Mon Calamari)

Corran Horn; Jedi Master (male Human)

Danni Quee; Scientist, Jedi Knight (female Human)

Darrick Evern; Jedi Apprentice (male Human)

Droma; Leader of the Ryn Network (Male Ryn)

Nas Choka; Former Warmaster (male Yuuzhan Vong)

Giana Mae; Jedi Apprentice (female Human)

Han Solo; Retired General and captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ (male human)

Jacen Solo; Jedi Master (male Human)

Jaina Solo; Jedi Master (female Human)

Jagged Fel; civilian, Commander of the GA (male Human)

Jysella Horn; Jedi Apprentice (female Human)

Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (male Human)

Lando Calrissian; Businessman (male human)

Leia Organa-Solo; Jedi Master (female Human)

Lowbacca; Jedi Knight (male Wookie)

Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (male Human)

Lumiya; Dark Lady of the Sith (female Human)

Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (female Human)

Mirax Horn; Captain of the _Pulsing Star_ (Female Human)

Narah Saun; Jedi Apprentice (female Kaminoan)

Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi; Force Ghost (male Human)

R2-D2; Astromech Droid (male personality)

Saba Sebatyne; Jedi Master (female Barabel)

Tahiri; Jedi Knight (female Human)

Tenel Ka Djo; Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium, Jedi Knight (Female Human)

Tekli; Jedi healer (female Chadra-Fan)

Tesar Sebatyne; Jedi Knight (male Barabel)

Traest Kre'fey; Supreme Commander (male Bothan)

Valin Horn; Jedi Knight (male Human)

Vergere; Force Ghost, Memory (female Fosh)

Waroo; Bodyguard (male Wookie)

Zekk; Jedi Master (male Human)

Zrask Mak'Ouk; Jedi Master (male Bothan)

**Prologue**

Three lightsabers were lit. Three Jedi Knights waited. One Master silently nodded. Luke Skywalker looked at his nephews and niece, his pride in all of them evident. Together, they had placed their lives in danger countless times, with the risks rising with each new challenge. They had fought the alien race called the Yuuzhan Vong in the Yuuzhan Vong War, the bloodiest conflict the Galaxy had ever seen in over a millennia. The three had fought in the Swarm War, though one had taken part on the side of the oppressors. But they had taken the steps required, ready to place all they had on the line to prove they were worthy to be called a Jedi Knight. He looked at the three children of his twin sister, Leia Organa Solo, and his brother-in-law Han Solo with pride.

Jaina Solo, the oldest of the three Solo children. She had long brown hair, and a very innocent and weak stature, being the shortest of the three. But underneath was a true Jedi Knight. Fearless and selfless, she often risked her life for what she knew was right, though her rights may be misplaced at time. During the Vong War, she lost a great many comrades and friends, causing her to briefly tip over to the Dark Side time and time again. When she though Jacen had been killed, she had gone mad and tapped into the Dark Side much stroner than ever. She, with the aid of Zekk, overcame the darkness. She led countless battles and was a key insturment to defeating the Vong.

During the Swarm War, She had been diseased with the Hive Mind of the Killiks, a race of insectoids native to Alderaan. She aided the Kiliks in any way she could, believing that the race was only good, and that they needed help. It turned out that she had been manipulated, but she couldn't resist the call of the Kiliks, and joined them even when she had been told not to.

She, like her father, was a skilled mechanic and excellent pilot, using those skills countless of times. Though not blatantly as talented with the Force as her brothers, she was definitely as good as either. Skilled with a sword or pistol, and strong with words, she proved that though her brothers had better mastery over the Force, she was better at using it in situations when called for; while Anakin usually resorted straight to lightsaber combat and Jacen would wait until it was almost too late.

Jacen Solo, Jaina's twin. A lanky man, with his long brown hair falling over his eyes. One of the most promising Jedi of this time, he had a large affinity with the Force, being able to call on it and bend it at his will. Though he and his nephew often clashed with each other's view of the Force, Jacen soon became his most trusted nephew.

During the Vong wars, he had been abducted by the a Fosh named Vergere. She, with the Vong, tortured Jacen, though her real itentions had shown when she trained Jacen to escape the Vong's clutches, though her ways were very queer. Jacen, during his captivity, had changed, no longer being the nature loving, easy going adolescent he had been at the beginning of the war. But Luke had come to agree that no one had left the war unchanged. Jacen was the one that defeated Omini, the real Supreme Overlord, by tapping into the Unifying Force and using it, disintegrated Onimi with his own poison.

During the Swarm War, Jacen had developed a bond with Luke's son, Ben. Being the only one to get Ben to open up to the Force, Luke and Mara had been quick to trust the young man. Jacen soon predicted the Galaxy dying, and had aided Luke numerous times to prevent it, though he himself had also caused the war. He was wounded in a battle with the Unseen Queen, Lomi Plo, while protecting Mara.

As a child, Jacen had had an affinity with the Living Force and connected with others easily. He, like his mother before him, had picked up what Luke had soon discovered from R2-D2's databanks as Padme's side of the family, while the rest had gained Anakin Skywalker's.

Anakin Solo, the youngest of the trio and possible the most talented. Named after Luke and Leia's father, Anakin Skywalker, he was unknowingly given the burden to carry, which was to redeem the name. Little Anakin Solo knew why he had been given his name, and had been scared as a child that he would eventually become what his grandfather before him had. But, he was able to overcome that fear before he even joined the Jedi Knights. As a Jedi, Anakin soon proved to become a very big supporter of the Living Force, and got along very well with Luke.

During the Vong War, Anakin had become one of the most valuable Jedi Knights they had. He fought in many battles, and saved plenty of people who would have died had Anakin not done anything. He was the one that came up with the plan of sending a team of Jedi to Myrkr, where they were cloning the Jedi-killers, the Voxyn. Luke hesitantly agreed on Anakin's plan, but a while later, Jacen and Anakin had told him of a dream the both had, about Anakin dying. Luke had insisted that Anakin stay behind, but the boy wouldn't listen. He later returned alive. The two explained that Jacen had been able to interfere when the time that Anakin should have died had come. Anakin had joined Luke and the Solo twins in their attack on the faux Supreme Overlord Shimrra's Citadel. Anakin had aided Luke in defeating Shimrra. Luke had attempted to behead the Overlord, but failed, taking a bite from Shimrra's Scepter of Power too. While distracted, Anakin himself beheaded the Overlord, touching the Unifying Force as well.

During the Swarm War, Anakin had taken a quieter stand, only going to battle during the Battle of Tenupe. He also went with Han, Luke, Leia and Mara to search where some of the Jedi, including Jaina and Jacen, had disappeared to. During the Battle of Tenupe, he led the space battle, and reclaimed the _Ackbar _from the Kiliks, personally entering and taking control of the ship with the aid of other Jedi and Alliance troops.

As a child, he had shown the most talent in the Force, being able fix things without even knowing what to do. He was very much like the original owner of his name.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, finally spoke. "Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo. You three have done a great service to the Alliance, and the Jedi Order. You have placed your live ins danger time and time again, for what you believed was right, although sometimes you need to ask an opinion," Luke said, chuckling with his last statement, before continuing.

"The three of you have done a great many deeds since you were accepted into the Academy, and you have all earned the respect of all the masters. Though each of you have been tempted with the Dark Side, you have all shown strong resistance to the call that claimed your grandfather and my father, Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker. You are now the next generation, and I, on the behalf of all the Jedi, bestow upon you the title of Jedi Master. Do what the Force asks of you. Remember all your lessons, and trust the Force. Now go, and may the Force be with you." Luke stepped back into the shadows, leaving the three Solo children alone.

Jaina Solo stood, proud, and deactivated her electro-violet lightsaber.

Jacen Solo grinned to himself, and deactivated his emerald lightsaber, his thoughts well kept from his siblings.

Anakin Solo deactivated his violet lightsaber, still pondering what had prompted his uncle to suddenly decide he was ready to become a Master.

The three Solo children walked out of the dark room their uncle had brought them to, and immediately separated. Anakin walked in the direction of the Jedi sparring room. Jaina walked toward the hangar bay. Jacen walked towards his quarters.

Anakin Solo was eager to choose an apprentice. His first choice would have been Ben, Luke and Mara's son, but he knew that Ben and Jacen shared a special bond, and respected it. So, he would just have to choose an apprentice unrelated to him. Anakin thought it was better off that way anyways. He watched the Jedi youngling compete against each other. Beings of different species occupied the room. Though the Sparring Room was usually relatively empty, during sword practice, it was swarming with students. Anakin wanted to see if any of the students here would interest him. So he watched.

Anakin suddenly noticed a young boy, no older than Ben, who was eleven, alone in the corner, watching the other students practice their lightsaber skills. Anakin decided to approach the boy, feeling a slight pull towards the boy. When the boy noticed Anakin approach him, he immediately bowed. "Good afternoon, Master Solo. It's nice to see you," the boy said quietly.

Anakin was shocked; he hadn't known the other Jedi already knew. But Anakin hid his surprise and said uncomfortably, "Good afternoon as well. What's your name?"

The boy looked up at Anakin and said, "Darrick Evern."

Anakin noticed Darrick's shyness, and said, "Ah, Darrick Evern. I'll remember that."

The boy was shocked with the statement, but Anakin continued talking. "Why aren't you there with the other students practicing?"

Darrick looked down, noticeably embarrassed, and said, "Because I'm no good with a lightsaber. The other students say that if I don't get better, I won't be able to become a real Jedi. I try hard, but I just can't win any duels."

Anakin felt sympathy for the young Jedi Student; he never had to feel that sort of thing as a student. Anakin didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to help him. "I see… Tell you what, I'll help you. Darrick Evern, would you do me the honor of being my Jedi Apprentice?" Anakin asked the boy, hoping to boost the Darrick's self esteem.

Shock immediately took over Darrick's face. "M-master? Are you sure?" he asked quickly.

Anakin nodded, grinning. "Come; let's go inform Master Luke about your apprenticeship."

Jaina Solo hopped into her cockpit, and began the pre-flight sequence. Her astromech droid, whom she called Cappy, began beeping, and a message displayed on the screen. WHERE ARE WE GOING THIS TIME?

Jaina softly chuckled and said, "To Jag's place. I need to talk to him again. And, I hear his sister's Force Sensitive.

Jacen Solo lay on his bed. He thought back on all the teachings Vergere had taught him, all he was meant for. All the things he had done, all the consequences he should have paid for but didn't. He wasn't forced to. He thought to when he had defeated Onimi, thought to when he had explored the Galaxy, hoping to learn more about the Force. He thought back to when the Swarm War had 'supposedly' destroyed the whole Galaxy. But something was out of place. The Chiss and the Kiliks couldn't have started a war big enough to cause such a huge finale. No, something was definitely out of place…

Jacen abruptly sat up, breathing hard. He was soon drenched with sweat, and he dropped his head into his hands. The Swarm War couldn't have been what his vision was about. It was too… _irrelevant_. Something big was coming. And it would end the Galaxy. He knew he needed to do something. He was going to do something, no matter what the cost. He _was _going to save the Galaxy. But how? Jacen pondered the thought, and began going through various relaxing techniques. He was going to have to wait for the right time. He would find out, and when he did, he'd do what was necessary. No matter _what _it was.


End file.
